memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Macrocosm
| date = 2373 | stardate = 50425.1 | episode = 3x11 | production = 154 | airdate = 11 December 1996 | written = Brannon Braga | director = }} "Macrocosm" was the 54th episode of Star Trek: Voyager, the 11th episode of the show's third season, first aired on 11 December 1996. The episode was written by Brannon Braga and directed by . Summary ; Captain's log, stardate 50425.1. : Mister Neelix and I have completed our three day trade mission with the Tak Tak, one of the more... ''unusual ''species we've encountered in the Delta Quadrant. We are ''en route back to .'' Captain Kathryn Janeway straps on a phaser rifle and stalks through the corridors of in a battle against a macrovirus that has infested the starship and incapacitated the crew. References Characters :Ayala • Chakotay • Culhane • The Doctor • Kathryn Janeway • Kes • Harry Kim • Neelix • Tom Paris • Dennis Russell • B'Elanna Torres • Tuvok • Garan miner • Tak Tak consul • macrovirus • [[unnamed USS Voyager personnel|unnamed USS Voyager personnel]] Gallagher • Marie Kaplan • Naomi Wildman • Samantha Wildman Starships and vehicles : ( cruiser) • (Type-6 shuttlecraft) • Tak Tak starship Locations :the galaxy's Delta Quadrant Rinax marshlands (Rinax, Talax system, the galaxy's Delta Quadrant) Shipboard locations ;USS Voyager : bridge • cargo bay • engineering • Jefferies tube • mess hall • quarters • corridor • shuttlebay • sickbay • transporter room • turbolift • turboshaft • weapons locker Races and cultures :Garan • Hologram • Human • Klingon • Ocampa • Tak Tak • Talaxian • Vulcan Ktarian States and organizations :Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Materials and substances :drink • food • molecule • oxygen • metal Communications :Good Morning, Voyager Rules and regulations :Starfleet General Orders and Regulations • level 4 quarantine Lifeforms :animal • humanoid • guinea pig • macrovirus • virus Technology and weapons :bio-filter • force field • knife • level-3 force field • microscope • mobile emitter • phaser rifle • replicator • sensor • spacecraft • starship • transporter buffer • tricorder • warning buoy • warp engine Ranks and titles :ambassador • captain • chief engineer • chief medical officer • commanding officer • consul • crewman • doctor • engineer • ensign • first officer • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • lieutenant junior grade • morale officer • officer • power coupling • second officer • security chief • tactical officer • weapons officer Other references :alien • antigen • anatomy • atmosphere • beaming • boot • captain's log • [[captain's log, USS Voyager, 2374|captain's log, USS Voyager, 2374]] • clothing • communications • diplomacy • Federation members • energy • government • hair • homeworld • jumpsuit • language • lifeform • log entry • matter • mining colony • nation-state • orbit • pants • planet • quadrant • races and cultures • rank • radiation • regulation • space • star • star system • stardate • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2366-2373) • technology • time • title • uniform • universe • war • weapon • first contact • trade • hands • hip • coordinates • long-range sensor • light-year • hailing frequency • desktop monitor • hour • transporter • mucilaginous compound • phaser • bulkhead • distress call • arm • house fly • Garan • mining • colony • unnamed planets (mining colony) • disease • away mission • virus • medical tricorder • bio-neural gel pack • antidote • gas • environmental control • holodeck • holo-character • Paxau Resort • bomb • painting • skiing • inversion nebula • lung • volleyball • sciences division • command division • operations division • American Sign Language • amino acid • antigen bomb • biocontainment field • bioelectric interference • dispersal node • dizziness • Celsius • centimeter • measurement • science • chromolinguistics • dermal regenerator • extensor muscle • Garan • gesture • granite • Indiana • infrared radiation • inoculation • internal sensor • intruder alert • lavafly • Leyron • maximum warp • meter • micron • millimeter • myelin regenerator • pneumatic conduit • pot roast • protein • pyroclastic • red alert • Sector 38 • synthetic antigen • Tak Tak homeworld Chronology ;2373 : The macrophage expands to the mining colony. (prior to episode) ;stardate 50425.1, 2373 (2370s chronology, ''Voyager'' s journey) : Voyager travels near the macrovirus infection zone to meet with the shuttle from the Tak Tak mission. Appendices Related stories * : The beginning of Voyager s arc in the Delta Quadrant. * : The end of Voyager s arc in the Delta Quadrant. Images sacajawea.jpg| Connections | nextpocket = Rapture | voyages1 = VOY | adbefore1 = The Q and the Grey | adafter1 = Fair Trade }} External links * * category:vOY episodes